1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sorters and collators adapted for use with printers, copiers, and the like devices. In particular, the invention relates to sorters which collate copies outputted from printers and/or copiers adapted to output copies in a face-up, face-down, simplex, and duplex mode.
2. Prior Art
The use of sorting devices for collating copies produced by copiers, printers, or the like is well known in the prior art. Prior art sorting devices include a plurality of bins adapted to support a set of copies generated from a set of original documents. Each bin has an associated opening through which the copies are inserted by a sheet delivery mechanism. The sheet delivery mechanism may be of the traveling deflector type or the multiple deflector type.
For practical purposes, the majority of sorters coact with duplicators/copiers to reproduce collated copies of original documents. In order to reproduce satisfactory collated copy sets, having the proper orientation between the documents in a set, it is necessary that the collator be arranged to handle (i.e. stack) copies reproduced from different types of copiers/duplicators. Usually the type of copier/duplicator is determined by the orientation of the copy sheet as it exits the copier/duplicator. The copy sheets usually exit the copier/duplicator in one of two orientations; the so called "Face-up" and the so called "Face-down" orientation. In the Face-up orientation, the side of the copy sheet which has the reproduced information thereon is facing upwardly from the exit tray. This allows an operator standing relative to the copier/duplicator to make a quick decision as to whether or not the quality of the copy is satisfactory. Likewise, the Face-down orientation is the reverse of the Face-up orientation. This means that in the Face-down orientation, the reproduced information which is on the copy sheet faces the bottom of the exit tray.
The mode in which the copier/duplicator operates further limits the arrangement of the collator. Usually the prior art copier/duplicator operates in either the duplex mode or the simplex mode. In the duplex mode information is reproduced on both sides of the copy sheet. In the simplex mode, information is reproduced on only one side of the copy sheet. To use a single collator to collate simplex and duplex copiers requires the use of an inverting device to invert the sheets for different modes of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,872 exemplifies a prior art sorting apparatus for collating simplex and duplex copies. The sorting apparatus consists of a support frame adapted to be positioned adjoining to a copier/duplicator device and to receive copies therefrom. A rotatable assembly having a plurality of trays are mounted onto a hub support member. The trays extend radially from said hub. The hub support member is mounted to a rotatable shaft. The rotatable shaft is mounted to the support frame. Two spaced-apart paper delivery channels are positioned relative to the bins. Each of the channels is dedicated to deliver either simplex or duplex copies to individual bins. A deflector gate positioned in the paper path of the copy sheet deflects the sheet to either the simplex paper delivery channel or the duplex paper delivery channel. By selecting the direction in which the assembly rotates, the device collates simplex or duplex copies. A more detailed discussion of this type of prior art collator is given in the subject patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,450 discloses a sorting device for collating sheets from machines running in the simplex or the duplex mode of operation. The sorting device consists of a vacuum transport assembly carrying a two-position pivotable deflector member. The transport moves past a horizontal array of vertical tray assemblies. Each of the trays is fitted with a pivotable deflector plate member. The deflector plate member is positioned at the inlet of each tray. The two position pivotable deflector member coacts with the deflector plate member to stack collated sheets at the right or left side of the tray assemblies.
As is evident from the above, the described prior art sorting devices are suitable for collating simplex or duplex copies only. The prior art sorting devices are not capable of collating copies outputted from face-up or face-down type copiers/duplicators. By having a sorting device which is capable of collating copies from a face-up or face-down type copier/duplicator, the need to have different types of sorting devices is eliminated. Also, collator manufacturers can store only one type of collator. Additionally, if a customer elects to change a copier/duplicator from a face-up type to a face-down type or vice versa, the adjustment on the old collator can be done in the customer's office without installing a new collator. The overall effect is to reduce cost to the customer.
Although the prior art collators appear to work satisfactorily for the intended purposes, a substantial amount of hardware including flipper gates in the paper path are added to and needed in the basic collator. The additional hardware tends to increase the unit cost and increase the mechanical complexity of the device. Increased mechanical complexity tends to reduce the overall reliability. Also the addition of the flipper gates in the paper path is the least desirable since a malfunctioning of the gate may result in a paper jam which usually requires the service of a trained technician to clear the jam.
Also, the approach which the prior art uses to enable a sorting device to operate with a copier/duplicator running in either the simplex or duplex mode may not be applicable with certain types of collators. For example, the mini collator/sorter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,546.
It is, therefore, the general object of the present invention to implement a universal collator/sorter which can be used with any type of copier/duplicator device.